


Loyal To You, My Prince

by Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically just suppose to be fluff, M/M, Medieval cause why not, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!Eren, Server!Levi, Slight rape I'm sorry, did I spell medieval right, eventual smut but not much, maybe a bit if angst in the future but there's not really a plot, the world needs more medieval fan fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants/pseuds/Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's a gay prince and Levi's a gay servant. You can guess what happens when they cross paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soup

**Author's Note:**

> There were no medieval fanfics that we're updating so... I'll write one to conquer my needs. :) Oh! Also, I'll take suggestions from the comments of what you guys want to see happen! This is basically just suppose to be a cute short work. :) Hope you enjoyed! Bye~

"More bread! C'mon yah lazy scums! The prince is ready to have dinner! Cook faster!" Yelled the head servant, Mr. Shadis, to which, Levi only rolled his eyes as he dished the prince's favourite soup.

Cream of mushrooms. Odd choice, but Levi didn't care what the pince ate. As long as he wasn't killed for screwing up, he was perfectly okay with it.

"Levi! Get your shit together and bring the prince his food!" Shadis yelled, storming up to Levi who only looked at him boredly.

"Why me?" Was all Levi asked, grinning smugly when Shadis' face turned slightly red.

"Because you're the one holding his fucking meal, yah shit! Now serve him like the good servant you're suppose to be!"

Levi just sighed in response and and straightened up his apron. He started walking out of the kitchen, towards the dining hall with a ridiculously long table and a lonely prince sitting way at the end.

Even though Levi didn't act like it, he was nervous as hell! He's never seen the prince before, let alone serve him his meals! Usually it was a maid's job to serve their prince and all the male servants would work behind the scenes. Shadis knew that, so why would he send Levi out instead of a pretty girl? It just didn't make any sense to Levi.

As the raven haired man walked closer to the end of the ridiculously long table, his nerves started to show. He was walking awkwardly and it didn't help that he could see his prince's beautiful face for the first time. No wonder he was a prince, he fit the role perfectly.

Prince Eren had beautiful, tanned skin, green eyes that were almost like emeralds, and shaggy, chocolate brown locks that were stuck up everywhere. But the messy look suited the young prince. His face was also very pretty, had almost a feminine look to it. People would have probably mistook Eren for a girl, had it not been his body. The prince obviously had muscle, but not too much that his face would look weird with his body. He was just perfect. And Levi agreed completely.

Levi swallowed thickly when the young prince turned to him and showed Levi his famous smile. Prince Eren had lots of admirers, obviously. There were at least five maids that confessed to him each day and to each maid, he simply smiled and thanked them. He had said he was honoured but something was holding him back. Probably him being royalty, was what Levi thought at the time.

Levi was coming closer and closer to the prince but his nerves must have gotten the better of him because he stepped weirdly and as he fell, the soup went up and splattered all over the floor, on Levi and... On the prince...

Levi's eyes widened when he realized what he had done, and immediately sat up

"I'm so sorry, my lord--" Levi started but guards ran at Levi and grabbed him by the arms.

Levi struggled and flailed, panic running through him, but he stopped when he heard giggling. Wait, giggling?

Levi looked back at the prince and Eren was almost a laughing mess. Levi watched in shock as the prince took his own finger, put it against his cheek, wiped some soup off his face, and sucked his finger clean.

"Sire, are you alright? What shall we do with him?" A guard holding Levi asked.

Eren stood up and waved off the maids that were rushing to try to get him cleaned up.

The prince turned to a stunned Levi and smiled. "What's your name?" Levi barely registered the question, hesitating before answering.

"Levi, my lord."

"I'm Eren. It's nice to meet you." Eren looked at the guards briefly and waved them off. "You're dirty too, so let's go." Levi didn't follow Eren, though. He was still in a lot of shock.

Eren just smiled and took Levi's hand, drawing a few gasps from servants and maids as Eren lead Levi to the royal bath.

***

"Here we are!" Prince Eren said as he let go of Levi's hand, smiling at him widely. Levi looked from the king, to the giant tub that could've fit at least twenty people in it, if not, more.

"Your highness, this is not--"

"Eren."

"What?"

"My name is Eren, so call me by that, please."

Levi felt himself blush a bit but knew better than to call the prince by his real name.

"You're the prince, my lord. I can't all you by your real name."

Levi instantly regretted what he said when he saw Eren's disheartened face.

"I'm sorry... Eren." Eren's face immediately lightened up and Levi sighed at his ridiculous prince.

"Eren, why am I here?" Levi asked as he crossed his arms.

"To take a bath with me!" Was Eren's response.

"...What?"

"You're just as dirty as me." Eren indicated to both of their clothes and faces.

"I'm just a servant, Eren. I'm someone that should mean nothing to you."

Levi took a step back when Eren looked mad.

"Look, just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I'm fucking snobby all the time and have people executed for no reason. And just because your a servant, doesn't mean I should treat you like a pig. Now take a bath with me and clean up."

Levi's face turned crimson at that, not from anger but from embarrassment. He had offended the prince and now the same prince wanted him to bathe with him? This could not be happening.

"Your highness... I can't do that..." Levi said softly.

"And why not?"

"B-Because... I'm gay..." Levi looked down at the floor when he said that.

"Same." Was Eren's reply. Wait. What?

Before Levi knew it, the prince was next to Levi, already stripped down.

"I'm gay too." The prince repeated and got into the tub, leaving Levi standing there, dumbfounded.

"My lord, does this mean I have a chance to... Um... Possibly date you."

Eren smiled his wonderful smile again.

"Possibly. If you get in the bath with me and call me Eren from now on then I'd say you'd have a wonderful chance."

Levi didn't wait a second to strip from his clothes and get in the bath beside Eren.


	2. A Story For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story telling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this'll be a cute little work. Hope you enjoyed! Bye~

"Eren, are you sure about this?"

"Definitely! It'll be fun!"

"But what if someone sees us?"

"Then I'll seduce them and then lock them up. Now stop worrying and let's go!"

Levi sighed as the enthusiastic prince grabbed his hand and pulled him to the royal stables, setting up two horses.

While Eren was working, Levi took the time to completely admire how beautiful and perfect his little prince was.

Sweet, beautiful, innocent--

"Levi! You're spacing out! Get your ass on Butter Pecan!"

\--not innocent.

Levi snapped out of it and got on one of Eren's favourite horses, Butter Pecan, and rode with Eren out into the grassy meadow that lay beyond the castles walls.

Even though Eren wasn't allowed outside the walls of the castle, he still went anyway with Levi. For almost a week they had been sneaking out and riding horses along the small river bank, having picnics and sometimes even swam in the cold water.

It made Levi feel special, knowing that Eren was risking a lot to meet up with him.

"Levi! What are we going to do today?" Eren shouted over to Levi as his horse started running faster and faster.

"Let's get off near the river! I have a story to tell you." Was Levi's response.

The prince's smile widened as he looked over at Levi with his emerald eyes that seemed to glitter in the sunlight. "I love your stories!"

"I know, brat."

The two rode on until they reached the beginning of the river, getting off their horses to sit down in the soft, green grass and admired the clear blue water.

"I wish I could live right here! It's so pretty!" Eren exclaimed, looking happily at Levi.

"If you put a house here though, it would ruin the scenery." Levi said, regretting it when he saw Eren's sad face.

"But I'd want to live here with Levi... In a small, log house... And eat berries all the time..."

Fuck. This kid was going to be the end of Levi.

Levi reached up and gently flicked Eren's nose. "Don't say dumb things, kid."

"Okay, Levi..."

"Good boy. Now get comfy, I'm going to tell you a story."

At Levi's words, Eren immediately lay down and put his head on Levi's lap, closing his eyes.

Once Eren's eyes were closed, Levi let himself smile a bit, running his hands through the prince's soft, chocolate locks.

"What's the story about?" Eren asked, still keeping his eyes closed.

"It's about how I grew up as a boy."

"Does it have a happy ending?"

"Sort of. But I still have a long time before it ends."

"Can you start?"

"Anything for you, my perfect prince."

So, Levi started his story.

"So, once upon a time and all that crap, there was a little, pale boy who was raised by his loving mother while his father worked all day and night. That little boy was me. My family had a tough life, and most of the stress was put on me. My father hit me every time he saw me, my mother was constantly running around and I... Stole, to help support my family. This worked for a while until a few people realized my family was suddenly getting money from no where. My mother and father brushed their accusations off but one night, a gang of poor folks killed my mother and father in their sleep, leaving me behind to fend for myself. I continued to steal until I got a job and a good shelter. When I got fired though, I went back to stealing, but I stopped the day I saw _him_."

"Who?"

"The first love of my life, the person who made me realize I was into guys. I was only thirteen at the time, but the boy was beautiful. He had cute green eyes and brown hair... Even tanned skin. I was in the forest and he was there, under a peach tree. He had an expensive looking pocket watch so I decided to take it from him. I went up to the brat and held a knife to his throat, demanding he give me the watch. However, he just looked at me and smiled the prettiest smile you could ever imagine and shook his head. He said He couldn't give me the watch because it belonged to someone very precious to him. I guess I felt sorry for the brat or something because I had put my knife down, but in return, he gave me an emerald necklace. He said that he hoped to see me again in the future. This was the last time I saw the boy but my life changed for the better. I worked hard and moved to this kingdom and got a job at the castle and now, here I am."

Levi looked down and his eyes widened when he saw Eren looking up at him with a shocked expression. Levi watched in confusion as Eren quickly sat up and pulled out a gold pocket watch from out of his riding jacket.

"Levi..." Was all Eren said as he showed the raven haired man the watch.

"No fucking way. How did I not realize this ages ago?"

Eren smiled. "Because stories are just sappy this way."

"Augh, you're right. Stupid stories, I'm never telling one ever again."

Eren's face completely fell at that, and the young prince jumped onto Levi's lap. "More stories!"

Levi hissed in pain from Eren jumping on his lap but he just sighed in the end.

"Fine, I'll tell stories for you, my prince."


	3. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's best friend, Jean, who is also a prince, comes to his kingdom for a visit and kisses Eren. Levi is a little bit more than jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... Eren is 17 years old, Jean is 18, and Levi is 20. Just wanted to tell the ages. Hope you enjoyed! Bye~

"Jean!" Eren cried out excitedly as he ran from his throne to his childhood friend, jumping in his arms.

"Oof! Nice to see you, Eren." Jean said as he put Eren on his feet, patting the young prince's head fondly.

"It's been so long! Why haven't you called me?" Eren questioned the older prince, who just have him a sheepish look in reply.

"He's been training with the army, needs to be able to protect himself. So he didn't have a lot of free time." Responded Jean's father and Eren blushed.

"Nice to see you again, your highness." Eren smuttered nervously.

And with that, Jean's father walked up to Eren's and they shook hands, then of course, started talking about who knows what.

Jean glanced up at their fathers, then looked back down at a smiling Eren. He couldn't help but smile a bit himself. "I see you're still gay, Yeager."

"I see you still have a horseface, Horseface." Eren retorted, successfully drawing a scowl from the said prince.

"Shut up and let's go do something." Jean muttered, grabbing Eren's hand and pulling him to the stables.

Eren cheerfully followed behind his friend, lacing their fingers together as they walked hand in hand, just like they used to do when they were kids. It was a completely innocent gesture that didn't mean anything but friendship. To them.

Levi stood, holding a tray of small finger foods, among all the other servants in the room, his eyes locked on the two's hands.

"Does Eren not realize who he's really dating?" Was what Levi thought, clenching his free hand into a fist.

"Well... I'll just have to remind him."

***

"I'm going to beat you!" Eren yelled to Jean as he rode on his most trusted horse, Midnight.

"Like hell!" Jean yelled back, urging his horse to go faster until he and Eren were neck in neck.

The princes continued to race until they reached the river, coming to a complete stop to avoid falling into the water.

"I totally won!" Eren ranted to Jean as he got off Midnight.

"No you didn't, I did!" Jean argued back.

They continued to bicker, not even noticing the man in a green cloak watching them from behind a nearby tree.

"Fine, it's a tie." Jean said finally, the two finally coming into a nice silence.

They both sat down and took off their shoes, deciding they'd dip their feet in the cool water.

"...Hey... Eren? Can I... Can I tell you something?" Jean finally spoke up.

"Hmm? What is it?" Eren looked up from the water to his life long friend.

"I-I don't know how to say this so... Uh... I'll show you."

The next thing Eren realized, Jean's lips were against his, kissing him softly and sweetly.

Eren's eyes widened and he wanted to pull away but... It was such a nice kiss and it was his first kiss... And... He didn't want to ruin it. Since it was with Jean, it would be okay, right? Friends kiss each other. It was normal, wasn't it?

The younger prince finally gave in and wrapped his arms around Jean's neck and kissed as best as he could back, closing his eyes.

"No, fucking way." The man with the green cloak got out from behind the tree and walked towards Jean and Eren. "Well, well." The man hissed. "What do we have here?"

The two princes immediately broke away from each other to look at the man, their eyes widening.

"T-that was nothing, sir! We were just enjoying the river!" Jean quickly sputtered out, standing up.

"Was it? Because it looked to me like you two were kissing." Levi snapped. "What would happen, I wonder, if I told the king of what I saw, huh? He'd have you both executed, even if one of them was his son."

"L-Levi, please, I'm sorry." Eren said as he got up and made his way over to Levi.

Jean stared dumbfoundedly at the two as Levi walked back over to his horse.

"Save it, Eren. You made your choice." Levi hissed, getting on the horse. "Now, I'm going to tell everyone."

"L-Levi... Y-you don't want to do this... Please..." Eren was nearly in tears, running after Levi. "I'm sorry!"

"I said save it!" Levi yelled, riding his horse off into the distance.

"E-Eren... Why was... Are you... Don't tell me you're dating a servant?" Jean asked softly.

"Not officially... But we were getting close..." Eren turned around and looked at Jean, a few tears running down his face. "But it doesn't matter anymore because now, I'm dead. Levi's going to tell my dad I'm gay and my father will have me hanged and, and..." Eren burst into tears. "I'm sorry Levi!"

Jean ran to Eren's side and pulled him into a tight hug, dropping to the ground. "Shh... It's alright... Let's just go to the castle and maybe we can fix this somehow..."

Eren sniffed and nodded his head timidly.

"Alright..."

The two went to the castle and acted as normal as they could, guessing Levi hadn't told anyone... Yet. Eren tried to talk to Levi but the raven refused to answer his door so Eren gave up. That night, Eren couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Levi and how Levi hated him now.

"I'm sorry... Levi..."

***

"Everyone, wake up! Prince Eren is missing!"

Levi's eyes snapped open when he heard that and he felt as though someone had punch him in the gut.

Fuck. This was all his fault.

Levi got out of bed, quickly dressed into his working clothes, ran to the stables and took note of all the horses in under five minutes. One horse missing. Midnight.

Levi cursed and set up Butter Pecan, mounted her, then rode to the forest. He kept going further and further into the trees, keeping along side the river because that was where Eren would most likely be.

_Eren..._

Finally, Levi came to a small cliff that went above the river. Levi nearly had a heart attack when he saw Eren on top of the cliff, standing at the very edge. He was going to jump. He was going to jump all because of Levi.

"Eren!" Levi yelled, making his horse run full speed up the cliff.

Before Levi could make it to the top, however, Eren jumped, landing in the water below with a loud _smack._

"EREN!" Levi screamed, not even thinking twice before getting off his horse and jumping down into the water for Eren.

Levi was suddenly engulfed in water, millions of small bubbles tickling his face and hands. He looked around until he saw Eren floating in the middle of the water, immediately swimming towards him at full speed. Levi grabbed the boy and swam up with him to the surface of the water, bringing them both to land.

Both of them hacked and coughed, trying to regain their breath back. Levi finally spoke up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Silence. That's all Levi got. "Eren, you fucking brat, why the fuck would you do that--" Levi cut off when he saw Eren's face.

The kid had tears streaming down his face, his lips and shoulders trembling.

"I-I lost you... And you w-we're going t-to tell... I... I was dead anyway!" Eren screamed, grabbing his hair with wide eyes, more tears falling down his red cheeks.

Levi reached out and grabbed Eren, pulling him as close as he could.

"E-Eren... I'm so sorry..." Was all Levi could say as he held the shaking boy in his arms.

"I'm so sorry..."

"I'm dead..." Eren whispered.

"No, I wasn't going to tell anyone! I was just mad that you kissed someone else and I... I... I was jealous!"

"...S-So I didn't lose you?" Eren asked hopefully.

"No,you didn't."

Eren let himself wrap his arms around Levi, holding him as tightly as he could.

"I'm sorry, Levi..."

"No kid, I'm sorry."

Eren looked up with shining eyes and Levi moved his head down to softly kiss his prince. The two stayed liked that until the horses ran down from the cliff to them, which then, they got on and rode back to the castle. That night, Levi spent the night with Eren, telling him how much he adored his beautiful prince. But most of all, he told Eren he loved him and they kissed, like ever good fairy tale ends with.


	4. Let Me Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi sees Eren doing... Something. He decides to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... Kinda smut? Not much.

Ever since Levi almost lost Eren, the raven had kept sneaking into Eren's room at night. They didn't do anything except cuddle a bit and kiss, Levi told short stories to Eren and in response, the prince would tell Levi something that happened to him.

This actually went on for a little bit more than two weeks, until one night, when Eren wouldn't open his door.

"Eren." Levi whispered, quietly knocking on the door.

No response. That was weird.

Levi tried knocking again, a little bit louder this time, but still, he got no response.

Levi sighed and put his ear to the door, seeing if he could hear Eren.

Oh, he could hear Eren alright. Levi blushed a bit at lewd noises he managed to catch.

Levi quickly grabbed his master key, all the servants had one, and unlocked the door. He hesitated before stepping inside.

There Eren was, his pants off and his briefs at his knees, jerking himself off until he saw Levi. The prince squeaked and hid under his bed blanket.

Levi just chuckled a bit as he closed the door and locked it, walking over to the bed.

"Horny, are you?" Levi asked lowly.

"L-Levi please..." Eren whimpered pathetically. "Just leave..."

Levi was now standing right beside the bed and he quickly snatched the blanket up, revealing a flustered Eren.

The said boy just stared up at Levi in embarrassment, his knees pulled up to his chest in some vain effort.

Levi smirked at the sight and easily spread Eren's legs, flicking Eren's leaking cock.

"Nghm!" The prince moaned loudly. God, it was so much better when Levi touched him.

"Aww... Look at you. So pretty and desperate." Levi licked his lips. "Allow me to help you, my prince."

Eren gave a small nod and Levi immediately got to work.

The raven took Eren's briefs off completely and pushed Eren back down onto his back, sitting between his legs which were bent on either side.

Levi stared at Eren the whole time while he grabbed the horny boy's cock again, pumping it slowly and roughly, drawing beautiful moans and pants from his young lover.

"L-Levi! Ah... It feels... Good..." Eren choked out, bucking his hips into Levi's hand.

Levi smiled. "I'm glad it does, my prince." Levi ran his thumb over the slit of Eren's cock and smeared precome all over until Eren came a few minutes later.

Levi silently helped clean the panting boy up before leaning down to kiss him sweetly.

"You're so pretty..." Levi whispered softly, smirking when he saw blush creep up onto his boyfriend's face.

"S-Shut up..." Eren said with no real malice, sitting up to put his briefs and boxers on.

After the prince was finished, he sat back down beside Levi. "What time is it?"

"About nine."

"Will you tell me another story? One about your friends?" Eren asked hopefully, getting under the covers of his bed.

Levi got up and closed Eren's window curtains, then got under the covers with Eren. He let Eren cuddle up to his chest before replying. "Fine, but only if you kiss me for ten seconds."

"Deal!" Eren said as he pressed his lips against Levi's, kissing him for eleven seconds just for good measure.

Eren smiled when he saw the happiness in his boyfriend's eyes and rested his head on his shoulder, looking up at him expectantly.

"Okay... So, once upon a time...."

And with that, Levi told Eren a few short stories of him and his friends and how they got into a lot of trouble until both men were too tired to keep their eyes open.

They slowly fell into a deep sleep, holding each other unconsciously as they dreamt of being with one another for as long as they lived, possibly even being together after death. There was only one way to find out, but they had to wait until then.


	5. Here's Your Disguise, Now Let's Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to go into town with Levi for a picnic but needs a disguise. Lucky for Eren, Levi knows exactly what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda running out of ideas, anything else you guys want to see happen? Hope you enjoyed! Bye~

"I can't go out in town looking like a prince!" Eren yelled to Levi, indicating to his outfit that was a little bit more than too flashy.

Sighing, Levi rolled his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend. "Just put on some of my clothes."

"I won't fit in your clothes! And people will still recognize me!

"...Fine. Come with me. I have someone I want you to meet." Levi turned around and didn't even need to look behind to know Eren was following. 

Eren didn't say anything as he walked down the long hallway towards the servant quarters, frowning when they stopped at one of the girl rooms and levi knocked on the door.

"Um, Levi?

"What."

"Why are we here?"

"Just trust me." Was all Levi said as the door opened and a petite, strawberry blonde girl greeted them.

"Hi Levi! Good evening, your highness." The cute girl curtsied.

"Stop with the bullshit Petra. I need you to clean Eren up and get him into a disguise so I can go to town with him." Levi said bluntly, grabbing Eren's hand and leading him into the comfy room.

"You can count on me! Come with me, please, your highness." Petra pulled Eren into the adjoined bathroom to her room and pushed him inside. Once he was in, she grabbed some of her makeup supplies and a pretty dress, winking at Levi before going into the bathroom as well.

Levi waited half an hour, hearing Eren occasionally curse and scuffle, probably trying to run away. The thought brought a grin to his face and before he knew it, the bathroom door opened and Petra came out.

"All done! Presenting, Princess Eren!"

Levi heard Eren sigh before coming out, and when Levi finally saw Eren, his jaw dropped and his heart skipped a beat.

Eren's head was adorned with a brown wig that matched his hair colour perfectly, a small butterfly clip keeping a few strands of hair from falling in his face. He was dressed in a forest green dress, not one of those ugly greens, but a very pretty shade of green that complimented his eyes perfectly. It also helped that Eren was pretty skinny, because the dress was obviously made for someone very slim. The arms on the dress defintely showed off some muscle, but not too much to make it obvious he was a guy. Lastly, Eren had make up on his face. Actual makeup. His eyelashes were black now and looked a lot longer than before even though they were already pretty long to begin with. He also had red lipstick on and a faint pink blush dusting his cheek. Or maybe he was actually blushing. It didn't matter to Levi, all that mattered was that Eren looked pretty and unrecognizable.

"Thanks, Petra. I owe you one." Levi muttered as he grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him to the servant exit.

"Levi! Stop pulling me!" Eren begged, his cheeks turning crimson.

"Sorry." Levi said. "But you looks so fucking good." And with that, Levi picked Eren up in his arms, carrying him bridal style along the path into town.

"Put me down! Levi! You're embarrassing me!" Eren thrashed out until Levi finally set the angry boy down. Eren was about to speak but Levi pulled him down into a soft kiss, pushing his tongue into Eren's mouth.

Eren didn't even bother fighting back, he just kissed Levi until they both needed air. Levi's just looked at Eren lovingly while the said prince wiped some lipstick off of Levi's lips.

The two continued along the path and picked up some food from a marketplace, running over to a shady field to eat.

Levi hesitated before sitting down however because hello, he's a clean freak for god's sake but he eventually sat down when Eren started getting impatient and threatened to leave.

Nothing really happened while they ate, they just say there and smiled at each other, Eren occasionally getting up to play with some kids that were nearby while Levi watched his lover. The afternoon soon fell to dusk and it was time for Levi and Eren to go.

"Let's leave, Eren, before a goblin army comes and takes you." Levi said sarcastically, earning a small nudge from the prince.

They walked back to the castle, hand in hand, surprised nothing dramatic had happened that day. It was nice, for once, that they could enjoy a day with no consequences like every other day held. It was nice for a change.

However, just before the couple reached the safety of the castle walls, ten men jumped out of no where and grabbed Levi and Eren. 

"Levi!" Eren screamed when one guy grabbed him and held a knife to his neck.

"Let him fucking go you pig!" Levi raged as they restrained him, recognizing instantly who these men were.

A man with blond hair walked in front of Levi and smiled.

"It's been a long time, Levi."

"Fuck off, Erwin! I have no more business with you! Let Eren go!"

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "Your lover is the prince?" An evil smile creeped onto Erwin's face. "This just got interesting. Boys, get rid of Levi. Take the prince back to base."

Levi's bones went cold. No, no way were they taking Eren away from him.

The next few moments were a blur to Levi, he just remembered Eren screaming his name and kicking out and blood flying everywhere.

Then everything went black.

When Levi awoke, he was lying on the ground, the sun shining in his face as he sat up. He looked around and he paled.

They took Eren.


	6. My Past is Now My Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is taken to the king where he tells of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* I dunno. Um, also... WARNING: MOLESTING/SLIGHT RAPE? I'm sorry if you're against that really I'm sorry.... Hope you enjoyed! Bye~

Levi stared up at his king from where he was kneeling, his wrists shackled behind his back.

"I'll ask again, where is my son?" The king asked impatiently, looking like he wanted to murder someone. Probably Levi.

"I don't know." Levi said, and he was telling the truth. He had no clue where his beautiful Eren was and every second they let go to waste, the less time Eren had to live.

"Liar!" The king snapped, holding up a letter. "The people that took him said they know you! Where is he?!"

"...Your highness, I really don't know. I used to work for those men when I was living on the streets but I haven't seen them for years."

"Oh? Now, tell me about that, slave."

Levi growled at the name but started telling his story anyway.

"My parents were killed when I was young and I spent quite a few years on the street.." Levi explained. "But one day, their leader, Erwin Smith took me in and gave me a job in exchange for money, food, a shelter, etc."

"And what was the job?"

"Killing people. They made me do their dirty work. Tracking people, making them give the money they owed to Erwin and if they didn't have it, I would have to kill them..."

"My son was captured by murderers?!" The king yelled.

"Yes, my lord."

The kings face turned red and he walked up to Levi, kicking the kneeling man in the face once, twice, then three times until blood fell from Levi's nose.

"My son is going to die because of you and your ignorance! I bet you didn't even try to stop them from taking him!" The king screamed at Levi, a few tears falling down his face. He suddenly looked up at all the guards and screamed again. "Every guard should be out on the streets trying to find my son! Get servants to ask round! Just do anything you can to try and get my precious son back!"

Everyone started rushing around, obeying the king as Levi just sat there, watching as blood fell from his nose onto the carpet.

"...Let me help, I beg you my lord." Levi said finally.

"No fucking way! You've already done enough to harm my family!"

"Maybe so... But I'm the best chance you have at finding your son. Give three days, your highness. Three days to get him back. And if I don't, I'll come back and you can execute me." Levi said firmly, staring up at the king with narrowed eyes.

"Deal."

***

There was only one place Levi thought the group would be, and that was in the underground slums, where all the really poor people lived.

Except, Erwin wasn't poor, oh no, he was filthy rich and was practically a king himself down in the slums. No one dared to mess with him and no one speak to him without permission. His base was in the very centre of the slums, well guarded and well built to withstand earthquakes even. And that where Levi wanted to go.

Levi had somehow persuaded the king into letting him go alone to cause less of a disruptance. That was good though. Levi wanted to be the one to save Eren, not because wanted to be his hero, but, because he was the one that got the cute boy into this mess in the first place.

Levi thought this mission was going to be fairly easy, I mean, how hard is it to snatched up a boy? His thoughts quickly changed when he walked to the centre of town with everyone else, wearing a faded brown cloak as his disguise. There was quite a ruckus, going on and Levi shoved past people to get a better look at what was happening. He instantly regretted his decision.

On a small, wood stage, kneeled Eren, his hands tied behind his back and a cloth tied around his jaw to gag him and then there was a leather strip around his neck which was painted a red colour and a string attached to the leather make-shift collar. The person holding the string was none other that's Erwin Smith.

Levi wanted to run on stage and kill Erwin but refrained from doing so and instead listened to the blond when he started to speak.

"My people! I have successfully taken the king's son, Eren Yeager!" Cheers filled the air as Eren looked around, fear filling his eyes.

Erwin continued. "Now, with him, we can get anything we want from the king in exchange for his precious baby boy. And what I want is his crown. That's right! I plan on making him crown me king!" More cheers from the audience. "But first. I'm going to have a little bit of fun with this boy." Erwin said darkly and pulled out some kind of switch from his pocket and Levi's eyes widened. He knew all to well what that was.

Eren instantly bent over, moaning and screaming as something vibrated against his prostate. Levi watched in horror, hearing people cheer and squeal in delight.

Erwin went over to Eren and kissed him overtop of the gag, pulling down his pants. He then picked Eren up and spread his legs for the whole crowd to see his cock, leather straps wrapped around it so he wouldn't come.

"Does anyone want to touch my beautiful prince?" Erwin asked and more people cheered, men and women pushing past Levi to get up on stage.

Levi felt his heart ache as he watched tears fall down Eren's face as people began to touch him and Erwin held him in place. That was it, Levi had had enough. The furious man grabbed a gun from his pocket and shot the man the was currently touching Eren in the head. Eren just blinked as blood splattered all over his face and the man fell against Eren's chest. Everything seemed to freeze until one lady screamed and that was it.

People started screaming and shoving one another, trying to get away. Erwin, got off stage to try and find who shot but Levi was already hidden within the crowd, quickly making his way to the stage where Eren was.

Levi grabbed Eren when Erwin wasn't watching and carried the boy in his arms until they reached the abandoned part of the slums where they broke into a house and stayed.

Neither man said anything as Levi untied Eren and removed his gag and collar, finally reaching down to undo the leather strips around his cock.

"L-Levi..." Eren gasped as Levi's fingers accidentally brushed and flicked Eren's cock. "L-Leave them on, please... I'm going to come otherwise and I-I can't... I don't want to come because of random people touching it..." Eren sniffed and Levi stopped.

The raven haired man looked up at Eren and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry Eren.."

"...It's alright... You came back for me..." Eren smiled and kissed Levi back.

"I'll help erase those memories for you... Starting with this." Levi said as he gabbed Eren's cock and started roughly stroking and pumping it, wanting all of Eren's bad memories to come flowing out of him.

"Levi! I-I need! To come! Ah! I-It hurts!"Eren panted and writhed, trying to untie the leather that stopped him from having his climax. Levi quickly untied the knots and Eren came, crying out Levi's name.

Eren collapsed in Levi's arms and whispered,"I still love you, Levi..."

A few tears fell down the older man's face and Eren brushed them away.

"I-I still love you, Eren. I'll love you until the day I die and possibly even after."


	7. Love Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to spend a day with Levi before they have to go back to the castle and deal with a whole bunch of stuff. Levi, of course, agrees and spends a nice day with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The chapter title is actually the name of a karaoke place I went to while I was in Japan and I thought it was cute? Hope you enjoyed! Bye~

Levi just wanted to get Eren out of the slums and back home to where he would be safe and sound. But did Eren want this? Of course fucking not.

"Brat, we need to go now! Do you want Erwin to find us?" Levi sighed as his ridiculous boyfriend sat on the ground unwilling to move.

"I'm not moving until you promise to go on a date before going back to the castle!" Eren crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Why-- Eren, look. The last time we went on a date you were fucking kidnapped!"

"Exactly, which is why I think we should have a 'makeup date'."

Levi thought for a few minutes but then made up his mind. "No."

Eren's face fell. "Please Levi? When we get back to the castle... Who knows what will happen... You said you got into a fight with my dad... What if he tries to kill you? Or sends you away?" Eren sniffed.

Levi sighed and sat down beside the depressed prince and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, brat." Eren smiled a bit.

"Do you promise?"

"...Yeah, it's a promise."

"...You're still taking me on a date though."

Levi only sighed.

***

Both men made it out of the slums pretty much unnoticed and broke into a sprint as they came across giants trees and beautiful landscapes just outside of the town. But instead of going to town, Eren walked the opposite way.

"Eren, where are you going?" Levi finally asked.

"Were going on our date!" Eren responded happily, grabbing Levi's hand. "And don't you dare complain, I know you want to spend time with me."

Levi wordlessly let Eren drag him into the forest, just walking to who knows where.

"...This is nice..." Levi mumbled softly, holding Eren's hand a bit tighter.

Eren turned to smile happily at Levi. "I know... I wish we could do this everyday. I wish... That we had nothing to fear."

Levi frowned and looked at the prince. "What do you mean?"

Eren's eyes softened a bit, the colour seeming not as bright as they usually were.

"If someone finds out I'm dating you, then we'll be killed. It won't matter if I'm a prince or not, they'll kill us on the spot for being 'different' and I'm scared. I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to die and of course I don't want to die yet..." Eren's eyes started to well up with tears.

"A-And I'm so tired of hiding my feelings towards you in the castle and... I wish, we were alone, on earth."

"Eren--" Levi started but the now crying prince quickly interrupted as he topped walking.

"If we were alone, we'd live right here." Eren said, indicating to the spot they were standing in which was right beside the river and had beautiful scenery. "We'd live here, we'd grow our own food, and stay together until we got old. That... That is my wish... And I know it won't come true but I can dream--"

"Eren." When Levi spoke up, Eren looked up, tears streaming down his face and falling down his chin onto the forest floor.

"Eren, shut up." And with that, Levi pulled Eren down into a passionate kiss, just wanting to kiss away his boyfriend's doubts and fears.

The prince instantly kissed Levi back, craving the feeling of the older man. "Le...vi..."

After a few seconds, Eren pulled away to rest his forehead on Levi's.

"Levi... Promise me that... That if I die any time soon... You'll build a house for me here, grow your own food... Grow old here and... Never forget me.."

The older man had to bite his tongue to refrain from crying himself, taking a deep breath before replying.

"I promise."

***

The day went by all too fast and soon it was dark out. Levi decided to climb up a pretty tall tree with Eren and sleep on a wide branch that could easily support both of them and made sure neither of them could accidentally roll off.

Once they got settled, Eren cuddled up to his lover and gently kissed him. "Good night, Levi... I love you..." Eren closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Eren. Good night."


	8. Release Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren returns to the castle with Levi but how does the king react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was redecorating my room and studying for tests!!! Hope you enjoyed! Bye~

"The prince has returned!" Eren and Levi had heard this stated over twenty times as they made their way through the castle and to the throne room where the queen, Carla, and the king, Grisha, we're sitting.

The queen was the first one to react, quickly getting off her throne to run to her son and wrap him in her arms.

"My baby!" She cried as she splayed kisses all over his face.

"Mooom...." Eren whined, clearly unhappy. Levi managed a small smile, slightly jealous of Eren.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" The queen continued to sob as her husband got off his throne and joined her in hugging his son. "I was so worried about you..." He mumbled softly as he kissed his young boy's forehead.

Levi thought he was actually off the hook for a moment but suddenly, the king snapped his head up at Levi.

"Guards! Arrest this man!"

"No!" Eren cried out as he grabbed Levi's hand and held him close.

"Get off of him Eren! He put you in danger!" The king raged.

"No he didn't!" Eren yelled back. "don't you fucking touch him!" Eren yelled as a guard reached to grab Levi.

"E-Eren..." The queen said softly. "...What is your relationship with this man?"

"H-He's..." Eren hesitated before answering. "He's my boyfriend."

Everything was silent for a few short moments, then, the king's face turned red. "Guards! Lock my son in his room and arrest the servant! His execution will be in three days!"

With that, Levi was pulled away from Eren, both men thrashing and squirming, trying to get back to each other while the queen watched in horror and the king went back to his throne.

"Levi!" Eren screamed, tears falling down his face.

"Eren!" Levi managed to get out of the guards grip, reaching a hand out to Eren only to have it snagged back up by three more guards.

This was it, he would be killed in three days without seeing Eren ever again. He let himself go limp as he watched Eren, wanting to remember exactly what he looked like. He then closed his eyes and let the guards take him down to the cells and chain him up to the wall.

"All I have to do is wait." Levi whispered as he closed his eyes.

Levi awoke in the middle of the night when he heard his cell door being unlocked.

"Eren? Is that you?" Levi sat up, his heart pounding but breaking when he saw it was not Eren. It was a person in a dark black cloak, the hood over their face, their gender unknown from the way the cloak hung off their figure.

"Who are you?" Levi demanded.

The cloaked person walked over to Levi and undid his cuffs, taking his hand and leading him out of the dungeon.

Levi stopped suddenly, refusing to move. "Who are you?" He whispered.

The person sighed and took off their hood revealing their identity.

"A friend."


	9. We'll see each other again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi says his goodbyes to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this whole series seemed rushed?? I'm not very good at writing and have a lot more to learn about it but in all honestly, I just planned for this work to be a cute, simple thing where Levi and Eren are just being gay. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Bye~

Levi's eyes widened when he saw who the cloaked figure was.

"Aren't you... That creepy girl that's always with Eren?" Levi asked, taking a step away.

"I'm his protector. And since I'm a girl I couldn't become his knight. Now are you going to ask questions all night or are you going to come with me?" The young lady sounded impatient.

"...Fine." Was all Levi said because he really had no other choice.

The raven haired man followed the lady until he reached Eren's room, frowning.

"Why--" Levi started but the girl told him to shush.

"Do you want to see Eren or not?" She snapped and unlocked the door with a key and opened it.

Inside, Eren was sitting on his bed, looking tired and hurt. However, when his eyes landed on Levi, he immediately sat up and ran to him.

"Levi..." Eren wrapped his arms around the older man, breathing in his scent.

"Hey kid..." Levi said softly, gently brushing Eren's hair with his fingers. "What's going on?" He finally asked.

Eren pulled away and looked Levi in the eye. "Mikasa is going to take you away from here."

"...What?"

"This is Mikasa." Eren pointed to the girl in the cloak. "She's going to get you out of the kingdom. My mother is in on this too so if you run into her, don't be worried she'll try to help you--"

"Slow down! What do you mean by all of this? I'm not going anywhere."

"..Yes, you are Levi. While my dad is still alive, you're in danger and until I get rid of him, you need to leave."

"..You're going to kill him."

"It's the only way."

"Shut up!" Mikasa hissed as she grabbed Levi and pulled him farther into the room, closing the door as the trio heard footsteps walking by.

"You need to get out of here now!" Eren whispered to Mikasa and Levi, giving Levi a quick kiss before pushing him to the window.

"Eren! I never agreed to this! Just hold on a second--" but before Levi could finish, Mikasa grabbed him and carried him out of the window, holding onto the thick vnes that had started growing up the castle walls.

Levi struggled for a moment but then gave in, his mind reeling in confusion. He looked up and saw Eren poking his head out of his window. Levi wanted to ask Eren so many things, wanted to tell him so many things, but in the end, all he said was "Bye, my love."

Then, Mikasa and Levi were concealed in the shadows as they escaped.


	10. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi reunite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augh sorry this was a bad and rushed ending :( anyways hope you enjoyed the work! Bye~

"...What?"

"I said it's safe to go back, shrimp."

Levi scowled at his nickname. It had been just over a year since the raven had fled with Mikasa, getting used to her personality that he thought of her as a very annoying sister.

"...You're shitting me."

Mikasa only sighed. "I shit you not. We can go back and see Eren." Mikasa had the faintest smile on her lips, instinctively pulling her red scarf farther up her jaw.

"Let's fucking go then!"

And with that, the two set off back towards their home town.

It had taken them over three days to walk back but finally, finally, they were upon the castle from which Levi once fled from. Except, it looked different. It looked... Nicer?

"C'mon." Mikasa said as she grabbed Levi's arm, pulling him to the main entrance where two guards stood. But when Levi and Mikasa were about to walk past them, the guards quickly blocked their way.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Levi said angrily, looking like he could tear the guards in half. The guards didn't even flinch at this however, still blocking Levi's way.

"Let us in!" Levi yelled again and was about to punch a guard when Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder.

She walked up to the two and whispered something in both of their ears. The duo looked at each other before nodding and stepped aside

"What-- never mind." Levi mumbled, letting Mikasa lead the way into the clean castle.

Levi's eyes widened when he went inside, everything seemed so much... Happier. All the servants seemed to be in better moods, sending sweet smiles Levi's way and all the untrustworthy employees seemed to be gone like that Auruo man that used to follow Levi all the time.

Even the gory paintings in the long corridors seemed to be happier. This must have been Eren's doing.

Finally, the two started to approach the doors to the throne room and Levi ran to the giant doors, pushing them open with great force. He had to see Eren as quickly as possible, he couldn't contain himself!

But when he opened the doors, Eren's face did not meet his.

"...Erwin."

"Ah, Levi. It's been a long time."

Rage engulfed Levi as he ran up to the throne, grabbing Erwin by the collar of his elegant white shirt. Guards started coming at Levi but Erwin called them off with a wave of his hand.

"Where the fuck is Eren." Levi seethed, gritting his teeth as Erwin only smiled.

"I'll get him for you." Was all Erwin said before calling Eren's name, the sound resonating throughout the large room.

Levi head whipped to the side when he heard a door creak open and the most beautiful boy he had ever seen walked into the room.

The boy had stunning green eyes, his chocolate brown hair was swept back neatly, and he had a lot of muscle but looked slightly feminine... Wait.

"Eren..." Levi said with disbelief, scanning the boy to make sure he wasn't hurt in anyway.

"Levi!" Eren yelled and ran up to the man, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and Levi hugged him back.

"Levi! I missed you so much! Don't ever leave me again!"Eren cried and Levi refrained from telling the young boy that he had been the one to send him away in the first place.

"I'm back, kid." Levi said before looking back at Erwin. "But... Why the fuck is he here?!"

Eren pulled away from Levi a bit to look him in the eyes. "I made him king."

"...What?"

Eren sighed. "Basically, to overthrow my dad, I needed someone powerful that could get rid of him and take over position as the king because I obviously can't. And since... Since Erwin wanted to be king and was qualified enough to do so... I chose him. And my dad is imprisoned and my mom is helping with sick people and I... I've been waiting for you." Eren said softly.

Levi swallowed thickly. "I've been waiting too, you know."

"I know." Eren said with tears in his eyes. "Now, let's go home."

Levi frowned.

"Home?"

***

"You can open your eyes now!" Eren said happily. He had been leading Levi through the forest all the way to his big surprise Erwin had helped him make.

Levi slowly opened his eyes but they widened when he saw Eren's surprise. "E-Eren."

Eren smiled. "Do you like it?"

Levi just breathed out a quick 'yes' and looked at the small wooden cottage that lay before him with a small garden at the back, plants already growing. "My god Eren... It's perfect." Levi concluded and turned to his lover.

Eren smiled and walked up to Levi and kissed him. "This is where we're going to live from now on, together."

"...I love you kid."

"I love you too."

That was how Levi and Eren's fairy tale ends but a fairy tale isn't complete without a kiss.

The two shared a passionate kiss and lived the rest of their days out in peace and love, always together, forever.


End file.
